


Worth It (Stone and Snow)

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest March 2018 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Modern AU, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The 5th surprise is by far his favourite of the day. When Sansa traps him with a wicked gleam in her eye, backing him into the darkest of corners.





	Worth It (Stone and Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Jonsa Drabble Fest - Stone and Snow

Listen, _no one_ is more shocked at today’s turn of events than Jon himself. The surprises started small with Sansa Stark _of all people_ being the one to suggest the perfect way for Jon to live up to his god-fatherly duties to little Sam. And honestly, he had begun to curse his own eagerness to organise the little guy’s 9 th birthday party when he couldn’t think of one decent idea.

 “What about The Last Hero,” Sansa had suggested whilst making him a coffee.

“The laser tag place? That’s… that’s a pretty good idea actually! Thanks Sansa.”

She smirked whilst handing over the hot drink. “Don’t sound too surprised, Jon. I do occasionally have my uses.”

“I know-…” he flustered, “I-I wasn’t implying-… It’s just that-…”

“It doesn’t seem my sort of thing?”

“Uh…yeah.”

Sansa watched him over the rim of her mug with a mischievous twinkle in those sky-blue eyes. “I’ll come with you if you like?”

That had been surprise 1 and 2, 3 and 4 came when the guy at The Last Hero gave Sansa a knowing nod as she helped Jon herd 12 kids through the entrance turnstiles. “Back for more, Stone?” he’d commented with a wink.

“Stone?” Jon asked, completely perplexed.

Sansa only shrugged. “Can’t a girl have an alias?”

It turns out that yes, girls _can_ have aliases… but Jon deduces that one should be _very wary_ of those that do as he watches in awe as Sansa dodges, weaves and shoots throughout the laser course like she was born to do so.

“What the-?!” he mutters when she jumps out from behind a wall in a surprise attack, shooting his tag armour making it light up with a sad electric dying noise. “Sansa…how many times have you played this?!” he calls after her as she disappears into the dark, a nearby smoke machine springing to life and making him jump out of his skin.

“More than you obviously, Snow!” she laughs over the electro pop music and shrieking children.

The 5th surprise is by far his favourite of the day. When Sansa traps him with a wicked gleam in her eye, backing him into the darkest of corners. She glances down at the display on his chest-plate, a blinking red number telling her he’s only one life left before he’s officially out of the game. He briefly glances down at her armour too – _5 lives left._

“It seems you’re at my mercy, Snow,” she smirks, aiming her gun at him.

“Aye. Seems so… _Stone.”_

“Maybe…” she edges closer until Jon’s back is pressed against the black painted wall, “maybe we could come to some arrangement?”

“What do you have in mind?” he gulps, eyes dropping to her kissable lips.

The next thing Jon Snow knows, he’s lost his last life by becoming an easy target to 12 young boys with laser guns who shoot him in the back when they find him pressing Sansa Stark up against the wall, his mouth on hers.

_Worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why it's registering as 505 words on here when it's 500 on the Word Doc????


End file.
